Romeo and Juliet, Sky version
by TheDarknessOfHeaven23
Summary: This is 100 Prompt where Byakuran try to make Yuni falling in love with him, with so many hilarious attempt, and where Tsuna got tangled in his actions. K since have a little bit of crack-ish romance.
1. Consultation

**Hellow! Darky is here making yet another story~**

**Don't kill me! For those who read "The Sky Gang", sorry, the second chapter still yet has to come, the file is erased and it took me a month to have a good idea of the second chapter.**

**Anyway, on with tthe story~**

Prompt One: Consultation

"Tsu-chan~"

Tsuna sighed, he put down the paper he currently working in and looked at the Mare Sky, "What?"

"Gamma is being mean to me~" Byakuran whined, he then settle in the sofe in Tsuna's room.

"He always did, why bother now?" Tsuna asked, clearly annoyed, his Intuition telling him that something very bad yet hilarious is going to happen.

"I went to Giglio Nero mansion to have.. you know, Romeo and Juliet scene with Yuni, but Gamma made his wolves chasing after me~" Byakuran said with a whiny tone.

Tsuna bite his lip, trying his best not to laugh at what Byakuran just said, seriously?

"And they literally wolved down my marshmallow that I burn them, so I get scolded by Yuni~" Byakuran the finished with a pout.

That's it, Tsuna is laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"You seriously did that?!" Tsuna exclaimed between his laugh.

Byakuran pouted, "Easy for you to laugh, your love story with Kyoko-chan is easy, Ryohei-chan didn't try to kill you each time you went in one mile radius around Kyoko~"

Tsuna finally calmed down and his full blown laughter turned into occasional chuckle, "Yes yes, but I could still flirt Yuni here and there you know."

"I'm going to tell that to Kyoko." Byakuran said, causing Tsuna to chuckle.

"No need to, she don't have any problem." Tsuna grinned.

"I'm envy you!"

Propt End.

**Phew, hope you like it~**

**Yuni will get her airtime the next prompt~**

**By the way, for those who also know YuGiOh, please read my new story!**

**Just search: Duel Academy, Vongola-style! Or go to my profile and find it, I guarantee it was a decent story!**

**And, if you like it, pwease reccomend it in your story or profile, I want at least some people know my work~**

**Ah well, that's all.**

**Darky out~**


	2. Innocence

**For those who read this fic, please! Leave a review, I'm quite disappointed by the number of review I get... then again, 10001 isn't really popular either...**

**Author Rant(You can skip, except if you also read the manga, Bleach): You know, I just read the newest chapter of Bleach and found that the Sternritter Cang Du is similar to Hibari and Fon... I mean, look at his haircut and Chinese-like features!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO KHR, (Sorry for not doing this in first prompt)**

Prompt Two: Innocence

Yuni, the ex-Sky Arcobaleno and the boss of Giglio Nero Family, is currently confused.

She just hear Gamma shouting, "Nere Volpi, attack!"

And Byakuran shouting, "Lambo Human Shield!"

And Lambo crying, "Waaiii! Don't use ore-sama for a meat shield!"

She was a bit puzzled, it was quite weird to see or hear the Lightning Guardian of Vongola as the said cow brat is usually go to either Gesso Family HQ or Shimon Family HQ, to play with either Bluebell or Rauji...

But, knowing Byakuran, he probably do something weird to get away from Gamma...

Talking about Byakuran, she still confused why the said albino man burn Gamma's wolf because they literally wolved down his marshmallow.. it's only natural right?

SOMEWHERE IN HEAVEN...

"My dear deaughter, you are so clueless." Aria sweatdropped when she know what is her daughter thinking about.

"It's a wonder she never got molested by Byakuran..." Luce commented.

"I just hope that things will be alright in the end, for Yuni, I don't care what happen to the two other." Aria said.

"That's mean..."

Propt End...

**For those who didn't understand what is the meaning of the earlier things, it was Gamma trying to attack Byakuran, but Byakuran use Lambo to protect himself from Gamma's electrical attack.**

**And this prompt is more about Yuni's abliviousness to what Byakuran's doings... poor him, and by the way, this fic take place five years after the manga end, so Lambo is still 10, which explain why he still has his bratty attitude.**

**That's the second prompt, Darky out~**


End file.
